victoria_justicefandomcom-20200224-history
Freak the Freak Out
Freak the Freak Out is a song sung by Victoria Justice in the Victorious two-part special, Freak The Freak Out. It was the first song by Victoria Justice to hit a major chart and it also received a Gold Certification. It peaked at 50 on the Billboard Hot 100. Videos Victorious Cast feat. Victoria Justice - Freak The Freak Out (Official) Super HD File:Victoria Justice - Behind the scenes of Freak The Freak Out Music Video File:Victorious CAST Watches Freak The Freak Out VIDEO! File:Second Music Video - Freak The Freak Out (Raw Footage) Lyrics Are you listening? Hear me talk, Hear me sing. Open up the door, Is it less, is it more? When you tell me to beware, Are you here? Are you there? Is it something I should know? Easy come, Easy go. Noddin' your head, Don't hear a word I said I can't communicate, but you wait, don't relate. I tried to talk to you But you never even knew, so, What's it gonna be, Tell me can you hear me? (Hear me, can you hear me?) I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit Never listen, Never listen. I'm so sick of it, So I'm throwing on a fit Never listen, Never listen. I scream your name, It always stays the same. I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey! Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh. Patience running thin Running thin, Come again Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite Show me what is real If it breaks does it heal Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here? Keep me in the dark Are you even thinking of me? Is someone else above me Gotta know, gotta know What am I gonna do? Cause I can't get through to you So what's it gonna be Tell me can you hear me? I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit Never listen, Never listen. I'm so sick of it, So I'm throwing on a fit Never listen, Never listen. I scream your name, It always stays the same. I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey! Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh... Easy come, easy go Easy come, easy go (Can you hear me?) I scream your name, It always stays the same. I scream, and shout, So what I'm gonna do now Is freak the freak out, Hey! Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh. I scream your name (Freak the freak out, freak the freak out) But you never listen No you never listen But you never listen. Trivia * This song so far is the highest charting single of Victoria, peaking at number fifty in the U.S. Billboard Chart. *This is one of the two songs that has a full music video that is not released by Nickelodeon and is instead substituded with a shorter video. The other was Make It Shine. *This song is Victoria's favorite, as stated in one interview. *The Victorious cast appears in the official music video. Category:Victoria Justice Category:Victorious Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Lyrics